Misshandelt
by thesplitterheart
Summary: Der Sommer vor beginn des dritten Schuljahres. Hermine flieht vor den Misshandlungen aus ihrem Elternhaus und trifft auf einen verzweifelten Mann. Und dann gilt es noch das Mysterium um den Glamour zu lösen.
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

 _ **Diese Scheiße bleibt zwischen Mir, Dir und Mr.-der-bald-den-rest-seines-kurzen-Scheißlebens-in-unerträglichen-Schmerzen-verbringen-wird-Vergewaltiger.**_

 _ **Marcellus Wallace**_

Ich konnte mein Herz hören, das in meinen Ohren hämmert, als ich die Treppenstufen hinauf lief. Ich konnte die unheilverkündenden Schritte die hinter mir her polterten hören, als er mir hinterher gestürmt kam.

Meine Lungen brannten und ich rang um Atem, aber meine Angst was kommen würde, sollte ich anhalten ließen mich schneller laufen.

Ich gelangte in mein Schlafzimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. Panisch sah ich mich um, nach einem Platz suchend, an dem er mich nicht finden würde.

Ich entdeckte eine stellte unter meinem Bett und kroch darunter. Um nicht von dem Monster welches mich verfolgte entdeckt zu werden, schob ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke vor mich.

Ich rollte mich zusammen und presste meine Augen zusammen, vorgebend, dass, wenn ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, er mich ebenso nicht sehen könnte.  
Die Tür flog fast aus dem Rahmen, als ich ihn in mein Zimmer poltern hörte. Er atmete schwer und schimpfte.  
"Wo versteckst du dich, du wertlose Schlampe. Kommen heraus, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist. "  
Ich presste meine Hände auf meine Ohren und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe ich einem verzweifelten Versuch still zu bleiben. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, aber ich blieb still, in dem Wissen, dass wenn er mich finden würde, er mich töten würde.  
Er stampfte in meinem Zimmer herum, und zerstörte es nebenbei.

Ich hörte Glas, dass in eine Million Stücke zerbrach.  
Gefangen in meiner Angst merkte ich erst zu spät das mir ein lautes Wimpern entglitten war, bis er mich an meinen Beinen aus meinem Versteck zerrte.  
Ich begann wieder still zu weinen, als er mich an den Schultern packte, mich schüttelte und mich zugleich anschrie. Er erhob erneut seine Hand um mich hart in meinem Gesicht zuschlagen, und mich damit dazu brachte, vor Schmerzen laut aufzuschreien.

„Du wertloses Stück Scheiße!"  
Erneut schlug er mich, bevor er mich wie eine Puppe zu Boden warf wo ich auf den zuvor zerschmetterten Glasscherben landete.

Ich konnte spüren, wie sich die scharfen Scherben in meinen Rücken bohrten.  
Ich rollte mich wie ein Fötus zusammen, und versuchte, mich von den harten Tritten zu schützen, die mich vor Schmerzen wimmern ließen.  
Einen Moment später war das Ungeheuer, über mir und seine Hände an meinem Hals. Erst als ich verzweifelt um Atem rang meldete sich mein Überlebensinstinkt.

Ich begann verzweifelt, ihm Gesicht und Hände zu zerkratzen, doch sein Griff lockerte sich nicht.

Nutzlos er war zu stark. Ich erschlaffte und sah schwarze Flecken in meinem Sichtfeld tanzen, mein Körper erschlaffte und ich hörte auf, mich gegen den Mann zu wehren, der einmal mein Vater gewesen war, der mich hätte lieben und schützen sollte, sich jedoch in ein Ungeheuer verwandelt hatte wie man es aus den schlimmsten erschütterndsten Albträumen sonst nur kennt .  
Das letzte was ich sah war ein hellgrünes Licht.

 _ **Ohne Leiden bildet sich kein Charakter.**_

 _ **Ernst Freiherr von Feuchtersleben**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Kapitel 1_

 _ **Was unsere Seele am schnellsten und schlimmsten abnützt, das ist: Verzeihen ohne zu vergessen.**_

 _ **Arthur Schnitzler**_

Als ich aufwachte war es bereits dunkel und nur den Mond erleuchtete das Zimmer in einem totenbleichen Schimmer. Mühsam blinzelte ich einige Male mit den Augen, bis ich aufhöre alles doppelt und dreifach zu sehen. Danach schloss ich meine Augen wieder um eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen:

Zehn Zehen – Check

Zwei Beine – Check

Zehn Finger – Check; taten zwar höllisch weh, doch konnte ich sie immer noch bewegen

Zwei Arme – Check; taub doch immer noch da

Ein Kopf -Check; dröhnte zwar und ich hatte Probleme klar zu sehen und das bevor ich überhaupt versucht hatte aufzustehen, aber ich lebte noch was definitiv einen Pluspunkt gab.

Ich hatte Probleme zu atmen, mein Mund war trocken und mein Körper fühlte sich so an als würden tausend Feuerameisen über meinen Körper krabbeln und ich konnte nichts weiter tun als den Beobachter zu spielen während sie mich langsam, Biss für Biss verspeisten.

Solange es jedoch noch weh tat und ich mich froh und munter beklagte war noch alles okay.

«Difficile est satiram non scribere!1»

Meine Stimme klang heiser und mein Kiefer knackste bedrohlich. Ich fuhr mir über das Kinn und wimmerte.

 _Na toll, ich vergehe hier fast vor Schmerzen, aber mein Latein beherrsche ich._

Ich fuhr mir über den Mund und wischte mir das Blut ab, dann rollte ich mich auf die Seite. Ich japste nach Luft und rollte mich zusammen.

 _Ein, Aus, Ein, Aus. Na los atme!_

Nur mit müh und not bekam ich meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle. Vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht nicht in Blut, Scherben oder Erbrochenes zugreifen rollte ich mich auf Knie und Hände.

 _Erbrochenes!? Das klingt gar nicht gut._

Schwer Atmend ließ ich meinen Kopf fast auf den Boden hängen bis der Impuls mich zu erbrechen abflaute. Mühsam, bemüht mich nicht weiter zu verletzen hievte ich mich auf meinen Bettrand. Ich klammerte mich an das Gerüst des Bettes.

Erneut warte ich einen Moment bis sich alles aufhörte zu drehen und der Schmerz nicht mehr alle meine Sinne beherrschte.

Vorsichtig, löste ich dann meinen Klammergriff von dem Bett und zog mir mein Oberteil über den Kopf; ich konnte leise Glassplitter zu Boden fallen hören.

 _Merde!_ _2_

Tiefdurchatmend schloss ich meine Augen und ließ meinen Kopf zwischen meine Knie fallen und fuhr mir mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig vom Skalp bis runter zu den Spitzen, meine Kopfhaut abtastend nach Glasscherben oder anderen Verletzungen, doch glücklicherweise, war das einzige was ich fand eine Platzwunde welche jedoch bereits aufgehört hatte zu bluten.

Ich atme erleichtert aus, froh darüber, keine Glassplitter in meiner Kopfhaut vorgefunden zu haben. Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf meiner Hand ab und betrachte denn Mann der vor mir auf dem Boden lag.

Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch um die Angst die erneut in mir hochkam zu unterdrücken und ließ mich dann, ächzend und stöhnend an seiner Seite auf die Knie nieder.

 _Komm schon Mimi, was ist das schlimmste was passieren kann? Naja abgesehen davon, dass er die Augen aufschlagen und mich noch einmal ordentlich zusammenschlagen könnte._

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich nach seinem Puls fühlte….

 _ **Du kannst deine Augen schließen, wenn du etwas nicht sehen willst, aber du kannst nicht dein Herz verschließen, wenn du etwas nicht fühlen willst.**_

 _ **Johnny Depp**_

1 Es ist schwierig, keine Satire darüber zu schreiben

2 Scheiße/Dreck


	3. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 2_

 _ **Weh dem Menschen, wenn nur ein einziges Tier im Weltgericht sitzt.**_

 _ **Christian Morgenstern**_

 _Kein Puls._

 _Kein Puls._

 _Kein Puls._

Wie erstarrt blickte ich auf den Mann der einmal mein Vater gewesen war und nun nichts weiter als ein Stück Fleisch.

Er war kein Monster mehr, mit dem ich schreckliches Verband.

Er war auch nicht mehr die Erinnerung an meinen Vater, den ich über alles geliebt hatte und jede Schwäche und jeden Fehler verziehen hatte.

Nur noch ein totes Stück Fleisch, seelenlos, kalt.

Und ich hatte ich umgebracht. Ihn getötet. Ermordet.

Ich bemerkte nicht einmal die Tränen die mir über die Wangen glitten und zu Boden fielen als mir bewusst wurde was ich getan hatte.

Ich hatte einen Mann getötet. Ich war eine Mörderin.

 _Ich bin eine Mörderin. Ich komme nach Askaban. Oder ein Muggel Gefängnis? Ich bin eine Hexe, doch er ein Muggel…_

Ich fing an hysterisch zu lachen. Er war Tod, doch ich noch am Leben jetzt war es an mir die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

Wie benommen rappelte ich mich mühsam auf und Torkelte ins Wohnzimmer wo ich eine der Scotch Flaschen meines Vaters öffnete und einen tiefen Schluck nahm.

 _Mörderin._

Ich blickte auf das Blut auf meinen Händen, welches bereits getrocknet war.

 _Okay Mimi. Eins nach dem anderen. Du wirst nichts ins Gefängnis gehen. Du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht verwendet, also wurde es nicht registriert – ergo keine Auroren. Kein Askaban._

 _Die Nachbarn haben auch nicht die Polizei gerufen, das haben sie noch nie getan. Also kein Muggel Gefängnis. Selbst wenn es zu Ermittlungen kommt, du bist Minderjährig._

 _Niemand kommt._

Langsam beruhigte sich mein Atem und die Hysterie klang ab. Niemand würde kommen um mich wegzusperren, niemand hatte die Misshandlungen gemeldet, auch wenn die Lehrer in der Grundschule die blauen Flecken gesehen und die Nachbarn meine Schreie gehört hatten.

Es war nie jemand gekommen nur weil es jetzt endlich einmal ruhig war und so auch bleiben würde.

Als mir die Möglichkeiten bewusstwurden, die sich mir soeben eröffnet hatten musste ich lächeln.

 _Ich bin frei._

Erneut kamen mir die Tränen, doch dieses Mal wischte ich sie mir vom Gesicht. Jetzt war keine Zeit zum Heulen.

 _Ich muss vorsichtig sein und bedacht vorgehen. Die Kommunikation zwischen Muggel und Zauberwelt ist nicht die beste, also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich gefunden werde minimal._

Ich verbannte jegliche Gefühle und bemühte mich die Situation Klinisch zu betrachten.

 _Ich brauche eine Dusche, dann muss ich mich verarzten, ich brauche meinen Pass und Geld, Crooks._

 _Das bekomme ich hin. In einer Stunde bin ich weg._

Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Es wurde Zeit das ich mein Leben in die Hand nachm. Ein Neustart. Niemals wieder würde ich mich so behandeln lassen niemals wieder….

Mittlerweile stand ich wieder an meiner Zimmertür und blickte auf den Toten.

Nur mühsam konnte ich mich von dem Anblick losreißen und ich entschloss mich im Gästebadezimmer zu duschen.

Bemüht den Toten nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen schnappte ich mir schnell meine Duschsachen, Verbandszeug und neue Kleidung.

 _ **Warum die Hölle im Jenseits suchen? Sie ist schon im Diesseits vorhanden, im Herzen der Bösen.**_

 _ **Jean-Jacques Rousseau**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3_

 _ **Der Schmerz ist der große Lehrer der Menschen. Unter seinem Hauche entfalten sich die Seelen.**_

 _ **Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach**_

Zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts:

Severus Snape massierte sich die Schläfe und begann erneut die Holzpanelen an der Decke in einem verzweifelten Versuch der Wunsch zu unterdrücken seinen Vorgesetzten zu ermorden und sollte diese Lehrerversammlung noch länger dauern würde er nicht nur seinen Vorgesetzen, sondern auch das gesamte Kollegium abschlachten.

Er grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken, verzog dann jedoch das Gesicht als ein höllischer Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr und seine Magie urplötzlich ausschlug.

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken als ihm jemand auf den Unterarm Schlug. Träge blickte er zu seiner Rechten und blickte seine Kollegin Minerva McGonagall an und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.

»Wenn du das grinsen beibehältst, wenn das Schuljahr wieder beginnt werden sich die Schüler reihenhaft im Krankensaal wiederfinden.«

Severus rümpfte die Nase.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen, Madame. Doch sollte dies Tatsächlich der Fall sein wäre das nur eine Glückssache. Weniger Cretins die mein Klassenzimmer in Trümmer legen können. Vor allem deine Löwenjungen scheinen einen Fabel dafür zu haben Chaos anzurichten wo auch immer sie gehen und stehen.«

»Deine Slytherins sind keinen deut besser. Der junge Malfoy ist nichts weiter als ein Verwöhntes Balg.«

»Madame. «

Severus stimme war so kalt, dass es einem eiskalt über den Rücken lief

»Ich wäre Ihnen zutiefst dankbar, wenn sie ihre Vorurteile für sich behalten könnten und mich nicht mit Ihnen belästigten.«

Minerva verzog das Gesicht

»War ja klar, dass du Unfähig bist einzugestehen, dass deine Slytherins nicht perfekt sind so wie du sie immer bevorzugst.«

»Kinder, Kinder. Kein Grund sich zu streiten. Es sind Ferien und ihr habt die nächsten vier Wochen frei. Freut euch.«

Professor Vector grinste hämisch

»Ihr seid wie Katz und Hund. Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein. Einer von euch beiden wird bald etwas sagen, was nicht zurückgenommen werden kann.«

»Halt die Klappe Vector. Du bist kein bisschen besser als Sibyl.«

Severus verdrehte die Augen und nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey und massierte sich die Brust die bereits denn gesamten Morgen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog und ihm schlimmere Schmerzen bereitete als jede Runde von Crucio die er hatte erleiden müssen.

Er kippte seinen Drink in einem Zug herunter und genoss das brennen in seiner Kehle und die anschließende Wärme in seiner Magengegend.

Er goss sich noch einen Drink ein und massierte sich die Schläfe, während er erneut vergeblich versuchte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, so bekam er auch nicht mit wie Albus das Kollegium in ihren Wohlverdienten Urlaub schickte und erst als dieser ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte schrak er zusammen und blickte zu seinem Mentor auf.

»Severus, mein Junge. Alles in Ordnung? Normalerweise wärst du der erste, der hier abdampft.«

Gerade als er zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte zog sich alles in ihm zusammen. Seine Knochen brannten, er bekam keine Luft mehr und seine Sicht verschwamm.

»Severus.«

Er spürte wie ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und ihn schüttelte, doch er war unfähig zu antworten.

»Severus. Kannst du mich hören?«

Das letzte was er hörte war die besorgte Stimme seines Mentors.

Als Severus das nächste Mal aufwachte war es bereits dunkel und der Schmerz einem dumpfen pochen gewichen.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar. Als die Übelkeit abgeklungen war schwang er vorsichtig die Beine über die Bettkante.

Genau in diesem Moment kam jedoch Poppy Pomfrey herein.

»Oh nein mein Lieber. Du bleibst schön liegen«

»Poppy.«

Knurrte Severus

»Fass mich nicht an oder ich entferne sie die auf Dauer.«

»Ist dir eigentlich bewusst was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast, junger Mann? Und nicht nur mir. Du hättest mal Albus sehen sollen als er mit dir hier angekommen ist. Der Arme Mann war ganz außer sich. Das ist gar nicht gut in seinem Alter das kann ich dir mal sagen.«

Severus, welcher sich, wenn auch wiederwillig wieder ins Bett gesetzt hatte stopfte sich ein Kissen hinter den Rücken.

»Was ist eigentlich passiert?«

»Das können wir besprechen, wenn Albus da ist. Er bat mich sich bei ihm zu melden, wenn du aufwachst. Und jetzt iss etwas, du brauchst die Kraft.«

Mit diesen Worten platzierte die Krankenschwester ein Tablett mit einer Suppe in seinem Schoß.

Auch wenn Severus die Krankenschwester am liebsten in die Schranken gewiesen, so machte ihm sein knurrender Magen jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung und so machte er sich schweigend über die Suppe her.

Als Severus sich gerade Nachschlag von einer der Elfen bestellte, die im Krankenflügel Dienst hatten betrat Albus Dumbledore den Saal.

»Severus, mein Junge. Bin ich froh dich schon wieder wach zu sehen. Du glaubst gar nicht was für sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe. Tu mir das bloß nicht noch einmal an. Ich bin ein alter Mann und verkrafte diesen Stress nicht mehr so gut wie damals.«

Doch Severus winkte nur wirsch ab und verschlang weiter sein Essen. Erst als der Teller leer war antwortete er.

»Das sagen ich dir schon seit Jahren alter Mann. Besorg dir schon einmal einen Grabstein.«

»Das überlass ich lieber dir und wer weiß vielleicht komme ich ja als Geist wieder und kann dir dann auf Dauer Gesellschaft leisten.«

»Wage es ja nicht…«

In dem Moment kam Poppy herein und die beiden Männer wandten sich an die Medi-Hexe.

Beiden stellte sich dieselbe Frage: Was war passiert?

»Ich kann euch leider nicht genau sagen, was passiert ist. Was ich jedoch weiß ist, dass jemand Severus Magie anzapft. Ich kann euch leider nicht sagen, wie genau dieser jemand es tut, doch weiß ich das dieser jemand keinen genauen plan hat wie es funktioniert, denn sonst wärst du entweder Tod oder hättest es gar nicht bemerkt. Was jedoch das wahre Problem ist, das deine Magie immer noch angezapft wird. Nicht mehr so extrem wie Heute Nachmittag, doch immer noch stark genug, dass es auf dich Einfluss nimmt. Der Appetit, der Schwindel und auch die Anwendung von Magie sollte dir schwerer fallen. Zumindest so lange bis wir herausgefunden haben wie wir das Problem beheben können.«

Die beiden Männer hatten der Medi-Hexe besorgt zugehört. Auf die Magie eines anderen zuzugreifen hatte in der Regel immer etwas mit Blutmagie zutun. Meist band man eine Hexe oder Zauberer an sich um dann nach belieben auf die Magie des anderen zurückgreifen zu können. Dies jedoch funktionierte jedoch nur in eine Richtung, was meist zum Tod desjenigen führte der die Magie, meist unfreiwillig spendete.

Es gab jedoch auch eine andere Alternative. In alten Purblutfamilien, gingen die Kinder kurz nach ihrer Geburt einen Bund mit ihren Eltern ein, sodass wenn dem Kind etwas passierte durch die Magie eines oder beider Elternteile das Leben des Kindes sichern konnte. Abhängig davon, wie stark die Bindung zwischen Eltern und Kind war ermöglichte dieser Bund auch das man immer wusste wo das Kind war und wie es ihm ging, war die Bindung besonders stark war es sogar möglich das man Telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren konnten und Erinnerungen ähnlich von Momentaufnahmen dem jeweils anderen Vermitteln konnte.

Betroffen schwiegen die drei einen Moment, dann ergriff Albus das Wort.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass es Blutmagie ist, diese Rituale sind besonders Schmerzhaft für den Spender und hinterlässt auch immer ein Brandmal.«

Albus sah Severus fest in die Augen

»Das lässt nur einen Schluss übrig. Du hast ein Kind und das hat, bewusst oder unbewusst auf dieses Band zurückgegriffen und so wie es das gemacht hat würde ich leider auch wagen zu behaupten, dass es das getan hat um sich das Leben zu retten.«

Mit zitternden Händen fuhr sich Severus über das Gesicht, bevor er Albus und Poppy entsetzt anblickte.

»Ich wüsste es doch sicherlich, wenn ich ein Kind hätte.«

Poppy grinste amüsiert

»So sicher wäre ich mir da nicht. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du in deinen Wilden Jahren so alles angestellt hast. Vielleicht war ja ein One-Night-Stand dabei und als sie gemerkt hat das sie Schwanger war hatte sie keine Möglichkeit mehr dich zu erreichen.«

Entsetztes Schweigen.

 _ **Die Zeit mag Wunden heilen, aber sie ist eine miserable Kosmetikerin.**_

 _ **Mark Twain**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Kapitel 4_

 _ **Jedes Leben hat seinen Sinn und seine eigene Würde. Kein Lebensabschnitt ist umsonst, zumal nicht einer in der Not.**_

 _ **Richard von Weizsäcker**_

Wimmernd zerrte das junge Mädchen ihre Kleidung von ihrem Körper bevor sie unter die Dusche stieg und das Wasser auf kochend heiß stellte.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Das heiße Wasser in Kombination mit dem Alkohol half ihr, sich zu entspannen und auch wenn es das Erlebte nicht besser machte so half es doch sich nicht mehr sich so dreckig zu fühlen. Vorsichtig massierte sie sich das Haarschampu in die Haare und genoss den Rosenduft der in dem Schampu war und spülte es sich danach vorsichtig auf während sie sich sanft die Kopfhaut massierte um den Kopfschmerz zu erleichtern. Das Wasser färbte sich rosa und Hermine musste sich bemühen den Würgreflex zu unterdrücken der aufkam als die Realität begann sich zurückzumelden.

Wimmernd griff sie nach einem Waschlappen und begann sich schroff abzuschrubben in der Hoffnung sich wieder sauber fühlen zu können. Angewidert von sich selbst schrubbte sie sich solange ab, bis ihre Haut rot und blutig war und selbst dann war es ihr nicht möglich aufzuhören und sie schrubbte und schrubbte und schrubbte doch es half nichts. Je härter sie schrubbte um sich von der Gewalt und der Erniedrigung die ihr angetan und der sie hilflos ausgesetzt worden war zu befreien, desto dreckiger fühlte sie sich.

Dreckig, Hässlich, Dumm, Unerwünscht, Wertlos und Widerlich.

Sie spürte immer noch seine Hände auf ihrem Körper und seine Beleidigungen die sie so hart trafen klangen immer noch in ihren Ohren wieder.

Schluchzend sank sie zu Boden und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren während sie zu Gott und allem was zwischen Himmel und Hölle existierte betete das jemand kommen würde um sie von den Schmerzen die sich in ihre Seele einbrannten zu erlösen.

Nach nichts verzehrte sie sich mehr als nach einer liebenden und schützenden Umarmung die sie vor der grausamen Welt zu schützen wusste doch niemand kam.

Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann sie das letzte mal in den Arm genommen worden war und einfach nur gehalten worden war.

Es war als würde sie von innen heraus verbrennen und es gab niemand der sie davon abhielt sich selbst zu zerstören.

Es war nie jemand gekommen und es würde auch niemals jemand kommen um sie zu retten.

Sie alle sahen nur das Schlammblut. Die Alleswisserin. Es war nichts einfacher als ein paar langweilige Fakten von sich zu geben und schon wand man sich von ihr ab. Nichts war einfacher als von sich abzulenken, mit Freunden wie Harry der schon genügend eigene Probleme hatte mit dem Imagen des-Jungen-der-überlebte und den Verwandten die unfähig waren zu erkennen was für einen tollen Neffen sie hatten. Mutig, Loyal, Standhaft, Einfühlsam und Hilfsbereit. Sie sahen seine Magie als etwas Schädliches als etwas Gefährliches doch das war nicht richtig.

Es machte ihn nur zu etwas Besonderen, doch sie verweigerten ihm den Wunsch nach einer eigenen Familie die sie doch hätten sein können, wenn sie nur ihre Abneigungen hätten ablegen könnten.

Doch sie waren gefangen in ihrer Vorurteilen belasteten Welt.

Dann war da noch Ron der zweitjüngste der immer nur die abgetragenen Kleidungsstücke seiner Brüder bekam, der immer übersehen wurde wo es doch die Zwillinge gab die immer die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zogen.

Auch sein Besen und sein Haustier „Krätze" waren nur weitergereicht.

So von seinem Wunsch getrieben für mehr bekannt zu sein als der jüngste männliche Weasley übersah er das er bereits dabei war seine ganz eigene Person zu werden.

Ron dem es an Magischem Talent fehlt und immer den Wunsch verspürte sich unter Beweis zu stellen und der doch seinen Mut immer wieder unter beweis stellte sei es beim Realen Magischen Schach oder als er Harry trotz seiner Furcht vor Spinnen in den Verbotenen Wald folgte.

Oder Ginny das Nesthäkchen der Familie und auch das einzige Mädchen das von klein auf alles bekommen hatte was sie wollte, mit ihrer Obsession für Harry die sie wahrscheinlich niemals so ganz los werden würde.

Langsam klang die Panikattacke wieder ab. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich, es war wieder einfacher Luft zu bekommen und auch ihre Sicht klärte sich wieder.

Mühsam stemmte sich Hermine wieder auf die Beine und taumelte aus der Duschkabine.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie nach einem der weichen dunklen Handtücher und trocknete sich vorsichtig ab, wobei sie immer wieder zusammenzuckte, wenn sie an eine der blutig geschrubbten stellen kam.

Als die Übelkeit dieses mal einsetzte gelang es nicht sie zu unterdrücken und es gelang gerade so zur Toilette zu stolpern und sich zu erbrechen.

Erbrochenes und Blut.

Mühsam zog sie sich am Waschbecken hoch und wusch sich den Mund mit kalten Wasser aus, dann fuhr sie mit einer Hand über den Spiegel und befreite ihn von dem Dampf der sich auf dem Spiegel abgelagert hatte um einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild zu erhaschen.

Sie erstarrte als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte.

Eine Aufgesprungene Lippe ein blaues Auge, eingefallene Wangen und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, das letzte mal als sie gut geschlafen hatte war in Hogwarts gewesen.

Ihre Zähne waren nicht mehr zu großgeraten, das war das erste was ihr ins Auge viel.

Schwarze glatte Haare die ihr bis zur Taille vielen und nass an ihrem Körper klebten statt karamellbraunen Locken.

Blasse schneeweiße Haut statt leichter bräune.

Bernsteinfarbene Augen statt grau-braunen Augen.

Geschockt schrak sie zurück und das Blut gefror in ihren Adern.

 _Was war passiert?_

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verlieren band sie sich die Haare zusammen und stürmte in ihr Zimmer.

Nur nicht Nachdenken, Nachdenken würde zu zweifeln und Angst und Selbsthass führen und dann würde sie es nie schaffen diese Hölle auf Erden zu verlassen.

Den toten auf dem Boden ignorierend zog sie sich Unterwäsche, Hoodie und Jeans an, dann zerrte sie eine Tasche aus ihrem Schrank und füllte sie mit Kleidung, allem was ein Hinweis auf Hogwarts oder Magie im Allgemeinen war, ihrem Handy und Laptop dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer mit einem leisen geflüsterten

 _»Alohomora«_

Öffnete sich der Tresor der im Boden eingelassen worden war und entnahm ihm Geld, ihren Pass und ihre Geburtsurkunde, dann verschloss sie den Tresor und zog den Teppich zurück über den Tresor.

Im Flur zog sie sich Boots und einen dunklen Regenmantel über dann zog sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und blickte die Straße entlang.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest das niemand zu sehen war.

Dann verwandelte sie sich und schlich auf leisen Pfoten davon.

 _ **Der Held beweist sich nicht allein im Gewinnen einer Schlacht, sondern auch im Ertragen einer Niederlage.**_

 _ **David Lloyd George**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5:

 _ **Ein Käfig ging einen Vogel suchen.**_

 _ **Franz Kafka**_

Askaban:

Askaban. Ein Wort das jeden vernünftigen Zauberer einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Jeder kannte die Legenden über das grausamste aller Gefängnisse, welches gut verborgen irgendwo in den rauen Gewässern der Nordsee lag. Gut geschützt durch undurchdringlichen Nebel der rein, doch nicht wieder raus ließ und schon zu einer Odyssee für jeden Seefahrer geworden war der sich seines Zieles nicht sicher gewesen war und so ein feuchten vorzeitigen Tod gefunden hatte.

Doch Seemänner, wie auch Cowboys bevorzugten es in ihren Stiefeln von dieser Welt zu scheiden, am liebsten auf ihren Schiffen mit ihren Gefolgsleuten als Rückendeckung.

Askaban, das sicherste Gefängnis der Magischen Welt, welches eine Vielzahl von Verbrechern beherbergte und langsam aber sicher sich den Verstand und das Wesen seiner Bewohner aneignete und sicher ging, dass sollten sie es jemals schaffen und diesen Ort verlassen würde sie nicht Mutter und Vater erkennen noch von ihnen erkannt werden.

Askaban war, abgesehen von den Nebeln die ähnlich wie Sirenenrufe immer wieder Männer in ihren Tod führten auch aufgrund der Dementoren gefürchtet, welche Seelenlose Geschöpfe waren die ganz gleich ob Gefangener oder Wächter, Schuldiger oder Unschuldiger dir den Verstand raubten. Erst verschwand die Wärme, dann verlor man seine schönen Erinnerungen, die an einem solchen Ort ihren ganz eigenen Trost spendeten und dann, wenn nichts weiter übrig blieb raubten sie einem den Verstand den sie hungerten nach etwas, was ihnen auf ewig verwehrt bleiben sollte.

Dementoren. Die großen, ganz in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllten Gestalten welche ohne Geräusche herangleiten und eine klamme Kälte verbreiten die durch Mark und Bein geht und alles in Dunkelheit wie man es sonst nur aus den schlimmsten Träumen kennt hüllen. Gelegentlich kommt unter dem Mantel eine ihrer fahlen, skeletthaften schleimigen Hände zum Vorschein welche in der Regel jedoch, genau wie ihre Gesichter von ihren Umhängen verborgen werden. Die Kapuzen der Mäntel verhüllen auch den Schlund, mit dem die Dementoren gierig rasselnd einatmen. Dabei holen sie nicht nur Luft, sondern entziehen gleichzeitig magischen und nicht-magischen Menschen in ihrer Nähe alle glücklichen Erinnerungen. Das einzige was bleibt sind schreckliche, quälende Gedanken und Erfahrungen.

Auch wenn es niemand der noch bei klarem Verstand war gestehen würde, wären viele der Gefangenen die hier langsam dahinvegetierten einem Kuss der Dementoren nicht abgeneigt, wenn es das Ende ihrer Qualen bedeutete.

Der Kuss, den die Dementoren geben wenn sie ihre Kapuzen lüften und ihren Opfern die Seele durch den Mund aussaugen sodass ihre Opfern nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst sind ohne Persönlichkeit, ohne motorische Fähigkeiten oder Gefühle.

In einer dieser Zellen, die aus Zwei Felswänden, einem offenen Schlund in den Tod und einer alten Rostigen Zellenwand bestand war ein Mann gefangen, der am Rande des Wahnsinns war. Er hatte schon vor einer Ewigkeit die Zeit aus den Augen verloren, denn hier im Vorhof der Hölle waren Tage und Nächte einander so gleich wie zwei Seiten eines Ahornblattes. Er war bis auf die Knochen abgemagert und blickte man in seine Augen, so sah man nichts als unendliches Grauen welches er erlebt hatte. Würde man ihn Fragen, so wäre es ihm nicht möglich seinen Namen zu nennen, auch die Namen seiner Eltern und Freunde waren ihm mit der Zeit entglitten. Auch viel es ihm schwer zu sagen warum er in dieser Hölle auf Erden gelandet war.

Er stand am Rande des Abgrundes doch noch hielt ihn etwas zurück, sich in die Arme des Todes zu flüchten um dort, wenn schon keine Vergebung dann doch Erlösung zu finden.

Was ihn zurückhielt war ein Kind welches er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und dessen Schreie er schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Es war ihm nicht möglich zu sagen warum ihm dieser Junge so wichtig war und warum alles in ihm danach schrie diesen Jungen zu finden und mit seinem Leben zu schützen.

Der Name des Jungen war ihm schon vor langer Zeit entfallen, genauso wie er aussah und er sich anfühlte, doch dieser Junge war der Grund aus dem dieser Mann der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte es ein letztes Mal wagte aufzubegehren.

Denn er wusste das dieser Junge in großer Gefahr war den die Ratte war noch immer unter den lebenden.

Und auch wenn es sein Tod bedeutete, so konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass jener der einmal ein Freund gewesen war es gewagt hatte Hochverrat an seinen Freunden, dem Orden und allem was für den guten Stand zu begehen.

Nein, ein letztes Mal wollte er der Gerechtigkeit zum Siege verhelfen genau wie er es vor so vielen Jahren geschworen hatte.

Ein letztes Mal….

Allen willen zusammennehmend griff er nach der einzigen Magie, die tief in seinem inneren Verborgen lag und die nichts und niemand auf der Welt unterbinden konnten, wusste man nicht präzise das sie jemand besaß und niemals hatte jemand auch nur ein Wort über das Geheimnis des Mannes verloren und so war es ihm als einzige Zuflucht geblieben.

Wo es früher einmal eine flüssige und schmerzlose Verwandlung war, kam sie nun nur noch schrittweise.

Erst Schwarze Schlappohren, dann eine schwarze Rute, vier Tatzen, die Beine und zuletzt der Rumpf.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später stand an der Stelle, an der zuvor noch der Askaban Häftling Sirius Black, Verurteilter Mörder seine Haft abgesessen hatte ein großer schwarzer Hund, der genau wie sein altes Ego am Rande des Todes war, doch anders als auf zwei Beinen viel es ihm leichter den Einflüssen dieses Gefängnisses zu wiederstehen.

Angetrieben von seiner eigenen Verzweiflung mobilisierte er seine letzten Kräfte schlüpfte er durch die Gitter die ihm am Anfang seiner Haft tief in die Flanken geschnitten hätten, doch nun die Haut nur leicht aufscheuerten.

Vorbei an Dementoren die Erinnerungen raubten, Wächter die Häftlinge mit dem Crucio belegten, ihnen die Knochen brachen, sie bespuckten und Misshandelten als auch Häftlinge die anderen Häftlinge ermordeten und Vergewaltigten.

Hier überlebten nur die Körperlich stärksten und wo es in anderen Gefängnissen als Strafe betrachtet worden wäre, war Isolationshaft hier in diesen Gemäuern ein Segen, den man je länger man hier einsaß zu schätzen wusste.

Zwar gab es, wie auch in anderen Gefängnissen verschiedene Blöcke, in denen man je nach schwere des Verbrechens untergebracht wurde doch war jedem bewusst, der auch nur einen Funken Verstand besaß das das Leben sich auf immer verändert hatte und es keinen Weg gab um wieder die Person zu werden die man gewesen war bevor man in Dante Alighieris Teufelskreise gebracht wurde.

Doch Sirius blieb nicht stehen. Das Grauen das hier Tagtäglich über die Häftlinge hereinbrach war schon vor langer Zeit zum Alltag geworden und so verschloss er seinen Verstand und ließ die Instinkte des Tieres dominieren, welches an all dem grauen einfach vorbeilief und nur die Gerüche wahrnahm die von Qualen sprachen die weit über das gingen, was der Menschliche Verstand bereit war zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten.

Und so kam es das Sirius erst wieder Herr seiner Sinne wurde als ihm wärme entgegenschlug. Für einen winzigen Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst das er im Begriff war dieser Hölle zu entfliehen. Er hatte es geschafft auf das einzige Boot zu gelangen, das einmal im Monat Kurs auf Askaban setzte um die Wärter mit allem zu versorgen was ihr Leben angenehm gestallten und man für Geld kaufen konnte.

Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um seinen Sieg zu feiern, denn noch immer war er in Lebensgefahr sollte er jetzt entdeckt werden, würde es nicht lange dauern bis die Wärter herausfanden, dass er ein Animagi war und würden sie es herausfinden würden sie diese Gabe unterbinden und dann wäre er den Dementoren auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert.

Hey!

Jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick um in Panik zu geraten. Was er jetzt brauchte war ein Versteck.

Die Nase an die Planken des Schiffes gepresste und immer auf die Gerüche achtend die ihm entgegen schlugen begab er sich immer tiefer in das Innere des Schiffes.

Die Gerüche drohten seine Sinne zu überfordern. War es doch das erste mal nach einer ganzen Dekade das es etwas anderes war als Tod, Angst, Gewalt und Verwesung.

Doch sein Überlebensinstinkt siegte und er behielt die Kontrolle über seine Sinne und als das Boot einige Zeit wieder ablegte war Sirius Black mit an Bord bereit den Kampf wieder aufzunehmen.

Er hatte Askaban überlebt, es gab nichts was ihn jetzt noch in die Knie zwingen könnte.

 _ **Als die Welt als Kugel geschaffen wurde, dachten sich die Konstrukteure etwas dabei. Sie wollten uns zeigen, daß es keinen Sinn macht vor irgendwas davon zu laufen.**_

 _ **Damaris Wieser**_


End file.
